An electrical connection made by a connector has a fixed cable takeoff direction, which may be dependent on the design of the connector and the electrical unit to which it connects. Cables, especially large gauge, high-voltage cables (those having thicker diameter), are difficult to bend during installation. Large cables may have a minimum bend radius below which the cable cannot be bent and perform properly. Furthermore, the amount of sheathing or insulation may limit the ability of cables to achieve small-radius bends.